Emo Off of the Uchiha's
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: pointless crack drabble. itachi and sasuke meet up in a chat room and battle in a diff way than in the cannon plots. sasuke challenges itachi to an emo off. OOC AU stupid but funneh. T for language one shot.


**IceKing420 has just signed on**

IceKing420: fk...hes not here yet. **taps the desk annoyed**

IceKing420: cmon otuo...times a wastin.

**L0gzR3vL has just signed on**

IceKing420: BTYSU!

L0gzR3vL: the dobe wdnt stop hounding me!

IceKing420: … **lifts an eyebrow and smirks**

L0gzR3vL: STFU! Theres Nthing Btween us! Nthing!

Iceking240: Didn't say Nything, lil bro.

L0gzR3vL: FU! **gives the finger**

IceKing240: ouch...=_=...that hurt me so bad...

L0gzR3vL: … **glares**

IceKing240: …

L0gzR3vL: … **glares**

IceKing240: …

L0gzR3vL: ... can i jst kill u nao?

IceKing240: u can try. **stares**

**L0gzR3vl** has signed out

IceKing240: **sighs **…

**L0gzR3vL** has signed in

L0gzR3vL:...okay im redy nao...

IceKing240: ...hn...

L0gzR3vL: **twich**

**L0gzR3vL **has changed their name to **M0r-_\\thnU**

IceKing240: ...?

M0r-_\\thnU: i challenge you to an emo off.

IceKing420: … wtf?

M0r-_\\thnU: **straighes my hair and starts crying in an expressionless tone** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

IceKing420: **sighs** do I rly have to do this...?

M0r-_\\thnU: yes.

IceKing420: ….. **glares**

IceKing420: stares at you blindly my tears having dried up long ago with my heart and hope

M0r-_\\thnU: my tears slowly turn red with the blood and sweat of my undying agony that will never be matched as i plumit to the tenth layer of hell were even the flames of sin have burnt out from neglect as no soul was so damned as to fall that far

IceKing420: I lost my soul long ago in an abssy no longer to be found. It is a place where everything gets lost and nothing will ever be found. A complete thing filled with darkness, pain, and sorrow. A place where even nightmares are afraid to dream of. It is a place called friendship.

M0r-_\\thnU: ...*gnaws my wrists because the mental hospital locked everything sharp away untill i bleed to death slowly, writing my last love note in my tainted blood and dies, my sould shattering into a million peices and loding themselves into the hearts of thise who will never care or notice i am gone

IceKing420: This life is too dreadful to bare and yet I am to scared to do what I was dared. Kill myself would be my escape by courage leaves right before I take the plunge into a new unforgiving Hell. I can't stand my life how it is but I do not take any measure to change. There is no God, no hope, no love. If there is I am only a shadow in Satan's Hell. Not even he cares enough to torture me. If only someone would care even if it was the Devil himself.

M0r-_\\thnU: the tortures of my mind and the screaming numbness consumes what was once a living soul; now just an abyss of nothingness, that is entombed in a faceless shell that functions without purpose or meaning. a shell that once had a name but that has no worth left to even be recognized as an existing enigma that burdens the world with its presence.

M0r-_\\thnU: I am not even as big as a fly, even a flea out ranks me. I am so small and tiny that not even the bees bother with me. Nothing touches me. Not even the wind. It is like I have an invisible barrier around me blocking everything from me. No one can see me. No one can here my screams. I don't exsist not even to me.

L0gzR3vL: this insignificant and nonexistant speck in the timelaps of all that once was, is or will be, shal float forever in the sensory deprivation tank that is what will never, could never and was never worth calling life, death, or undeath. it never happened, never will happen, never have happened, and cannot will not, and has not ever merited the right to even consider or hold the capacity to consider deserving to do so.

M0r-_\\thnU: I do not even have a right to call myself something nor even nothing. There shall be no memories of me. No trace that I was ever here. Which is the right thing. I do not even belong in nothingness for even nothingness shall not see me. Nor know of me. Not even nowhere shall hold an empty thing like me.

L0gzR3vL: it never existed, nor not existed in any of the infinate dimension plains. it is not even "it"...it...is not...

M0r-_\\thnU: This is me...not anything...

IceKing420:

M0r-_\\thnU: **twitch**

IceKing420:

IceKing420: that's emo for FUX YA! I WIN! nao gimme ur I's! **takes them**

M0r-_\\thnU: ahhhhhh! u pr k! g ve them back! 'll k ll U!

**IceKing420** has signed off

Mor-_\\thnU: ...sh t...


End file.
